onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Corrida Colosseum
Should the participants on the page be divided based on what block they are in (e.g. Luffy/Lucy is in Block C.)?--Electricmastro (talk) 20:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking that the people that appeared together should be grouped next to each other in the Participants list in the order they appeared. So it would be like Spartan, Hero and Lucy first after the Donquixote crew, then Don Chinjao Boo and Xai. After that Bobby and Kerry Funk, then Elizaberro the 2nd with Dagama. Then Splayman, Jet and Abdullah, Orumbus, Bellamy, then Cavendish, Rebecca and finally Burgess. Since we haven't seen Baito Romeo he should be after. I realize it is kind of nitpicky wanting them to be in the order that they were introduced, I'd do it myself but I don't see how to change it. Reeves92 (talk) 22:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hera was in Block B right? Why is he listed at unknown block participant? -CapoDiLoco Gladiator Number I'll expose you my reasoning. We have a total of 556 partecipants: *138 partecipants in B Block + 1 Maynard = 139 partecipants in B Block *139 partecipants in C Block *138 partecipants in D Block *2 gladiators unable to partecipate the Colosseum (Spartan, Gambia) *138 - for exclusion - partecipants in A Block we have an only two 139-partecipants blocks, two 138-p. blocks and two unplaceable. It's possible that the original Battle Royal was programmed to be of all four Blocks with 139 partecipants? If this is right, then we know that Spartan and Gambia should be part of A and D Blocks. Then who is in which? Easy to say! If Gambia was in A Block, then he should not be undamaged after Burgess' triumph. So my theory is: *Spartan was in A Block, but got defeated before it's start. *Gambia is in D Block. Sorry if I was unclear. 21:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) We don't know if the numbers they gave us were from before or after Maynard was marked a no-show. We also can't speculate about what block Gambia was in. We can only go by the numbers we have. 22:26, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. What DP said. It's speculation to try and guess where they are. 22:30, April 27, 2013 (UTC) 556/4 = 139. 141 participants for A Block is speculation and odd. --Klobis (talk) 08:51, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Name and Alias I noticed that we don't keep a standard policy on this. We have 4 contestants (at least) who participated in the Colosseum with an alias: Burgess, Luffy, Dold III and Maynard. From them only Burgess has made his identity public, while the other 3 has been uncovered by a small amount of people, but yet we keep using real names of all except Luffy in the list of combatants. We should either list Luffy as "Monkey D Luffy (Lucy)" or erase from this list the real names of Dold III and Maynard. K the AWC (talk) 15:14, November 12, 2013 (UTC) We're using the names under which they entered. We only changed Burgess because he revealed his identity. 17:00, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I agree. So it is a mistake that in the list of participants, under their photos the real names of Capman and Ricky appear. K the AWC (talk) 22:13, November 12, 2013 (UTC) K is right. We should put the entry name first and the real name in the parenthesis. Including Luffy. Just leave them as they are. 04:15, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Why? K the AWC (talk) 13:08, November 13, 2013 (UTC) D Block participants http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Corrida_Colosseum?diff=1106789&oldid=1106776 Why is this edit being reverted? Seriously, don't revert non-malicious edits with no explanation; you remind me of DrunkSamurai. 02:46, December 26, 2013 (UTC) It is being reverted because Luffy was the winner of block C not Sabo. ^ SeaTerror (talk) 17:02, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Uh, that's not the edit I linked to. 23:23, December 26, 2013 (UTC) It was reverted because it's 138, not 137. Plain and simple. 17:31, December 27, 2013 (UTC) http://oi43.tinypic.com/1ysjmx.jpg You guys are hopeless. The edit even points you to Chapter 722 in the source and you still missed it. 21:09, January 24, 2014 (UTC) We're talking about all participants. One fighter was booted out, decreasing the number of fighters to 137, but the kicked fighter still counts as a participant, therefore it's 138 participants. Unless you want to argue on that? 22:09, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Division for this page Hey! I like the idea of Spartan in group A and Gambia in group D, however I'm here for an other reason. Should we divide this page in two? I mean: * a page called "corrida colosseum" in which we simply describe the colosseum and its structure; * a page called "corrida" in which we describe the tournament. --Meganoide (talk) 13:32, February 6, 2014 (UTC) A solution for the unknown blocks It is never stated that the number of gladiators is 556. We only know that there are at least 556 fighters. So the theory about the disposition of Hera, Spartan and Gambia would fall. In that case we could use the information taken from the anime (which says "all in D block"). What do you think? --Meganoide (talk) 17:59, March 9, 2014 (UTC) If you double checked, you'd know that Luffy was the last to register. So we know exactly how many fighters there are. Read the talk page for the corrida colosseum gallery template if you want to know how their proper placement was determined 18:06, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I read it; however as you said I didn't notice he was the last one to register. --Meganoide (talk) 18:31, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry but I don't see where it is said that Luffy is the last one to register. You're probably supposing it, but there are no proofs. Otherwise, please tell me the chapter and the page. --Meganoide (talk) 18:51, March 9, 2014 (UTC) They were giving the last call when Luffy registered, and no one followed him to the waiting area. Sorry, but it's actually more speculative to say that he wasn't the last one to register than to say he was the last. 20:22, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Overhead view Back in episode 632 right after the episode name was introduced, we see the Colosseum from the sky. It gives a bit more of a view to the whole building structure. Do you think a screenshot of it should be displayed on the page? AsuraDrago 03:46, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Might as well. 03:48, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Just uploaded one onto the new images section. Will that do? AsuraDrago 03:53, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Looks good. 04:04, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, I forgot to add it to the page after uploading it, I was sidetracked. Let me figure out how to, and i'll put it up on the page. AsuraDrago 02:10, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Nonsense gallery In the gallery, I think that the last three images are not needed. The Smile factory, the pipes for the trash and the official tower are, ok, under the colosseum... but they're not related to it! So they should be removed, I think. --Meganoide (talk) 00:45, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Initial description Since the Colosseum existed before the Doflamingo Family showed up, can an admin fix the description at the top to something more accurate? 12:05, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Why not do it yourself? 12:09, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Page is locked. Hence why I'm asking an admin. 12:11, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Except it isn't. 12:12, February 12, 2015 (UTC) It was... 12:13, February 12, 2015 (UTC) When? 12:16, February 12, 2015 (UTC) It can't have been that I was signed out, so I'm going to have to say Wiki was broken. All I know is that I typed out the edit and when I tried to make it there was an error saying the page was locked. 12:20, February 12, 2015 (UTC)